Tiempo a solas
by Karime.Cerverus
Summary: Wade ha hecho un trato con SHIELD, uno que incluye pasar un par de días en la casa de dos de sus mejores agentes, a solas con el muy apetecible hijo de estos. ¿Cómo se sentirá Peter ante la idea de pasar un par de días a solas con este mercenario?
1. Capítulo 1

Wade y Peter solos en una casa... y todas las cosas que este evento podría desencadenar.

Romance. Yaoi (hombre x hombre), solo mayores de 18, escenas de sexo explícito.

Es mi primer fanfic, se aceptan flores y tomates, disfrútenlo :)

Peter suspiró profundamente, en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer, sus padres solo seguían las ordenes de SHIELD, solo buscaban hacer lo mejor para la ciudad y en ese momento lo mejor para la ciudad era que sus padres aceptaran en su casa al antihéroe más buscado… como si su vida no tuviera suficiente movimiento al tener al Capitán América y a Ironman como padres.

En realidad sentía un poco de curiosidad por esa persona que todos buscaban eliminar de una vez por todas (buenos y malos por igual), pero si conocía a sus padres y lo sobreprotectores que eran, no había muchas oportunidades de conocer al individuo… si tan solo su instinto arácnido no le hiciera ser tan… curioso…

Wade hizo un mohín ante la idea de entrar a la que actualmente era una de las casas más protegidas de la ciudad, gracias a Tony Stark (no es que el necesitara protección, pero el trato era realmente difícil de rechazar, solo tenía ocultarse bien un par de días y a cambio mantendría a SHIELD lejos de su trasero por todo un año, con contrato firmado y toda la cosa); el asunto no dejaba de ser humillante, un mercenario no tendría por qué ocultarse de nada ni nadie, de hecho, sentía mucha curiosidad por aquello de lo que le querían lo más lejos posible en estos próximos días.

Bueno, no lograría nada con postergar lo inevitable, había hecho un trato y había dado su "palabra de mercenario" –si, como no-, pensó -al menor problema me largo-; colocó el código de seguridad y su huella digital en el pequeño cuadrado de cristal, se escuchó un bip y la puerta cedió; lo que encontró del otro lado de la puerta provocó que toda la sangre bajara de su cabeza a su entrepierna, y esa parte de su anatomía tan olvidada tomó nota inmediatamente ante lo que sus ojos observaban. –Maldición si ese no es un lindo trasero-, pensó.

-Maldición!- Peter corría por la casa expresando en voz alta su frustración; llegaba tarde una vez más al instituto, se supone que cuidaría a la estúpida rata del laboratorio, pero parpadeó por un segundo y el pequeño y escurridizo roedor ya no estaba en su jaula, había buscado en cada rincón de la casa y nada; lo peor es que se supone que debía vigilar cada veinte minutos los cambios en su comportamiento y el roedor había huido hacía ya más de una hora –bueno, eso es un cambio, no?-, pensó; pasó por la sala y se agachó para buscar debajo de uno de los sofás, sólo para encontrar un par de pelusas y ni una rata; comenzaba a levantarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró su cara solo para encontrar al más apetecible cuerpo que hubiera visto, enfundado en un traje rojo y negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y mucho menos con esa impresionante erección creciendo en su entrepierna (la mirada del sujeto fija en su trasero le dio una pista del porqué de la misma); así que… Deadpool, huh? El… mercenario con la gran boca… Peter se preguntó que tantas cosas podría hacer con ella.

Wade mordió su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar un gemido –poco apropiado en un mercenario-, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad el abstenerse de agacharse y apretar entre sus manos ese exquisito trasero de burbuja –oooh, el pequeño le observaba fijamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo en esos hermosos orbes color miel-, Wade estaba bastante seguro de que si conocieran sus preferencias sexuales, la empresa nunca lo hubiese mandado a esa casa, con ese pequeño, dulce e indefenso bocado solo y a su merced. La falta de sangre en su cabeza casi lo hace desmayarse cuando el pequeño hombre se puso de pie solo para dejar ver una hermosa erección enfundada en unos ajustados pantalones oscuros de mezclilla.

Bueno, Peter definitivamente tenía que decir algo, quedar como un tonto frente a su nuevo huésped no era exactamente su idea de una buena primera impresión... solo que era demasiado difícil cuando apenas podía mantener sus ojos lejos de la entrepierna del mercenario.

-uhm… Wade, cierto? M… mis padres me dijeron que vendrías, aunque llegas un poco temprano… yo… yo estaba buscando a un pequeño espécimen del laboratorio que e-escapó de su jaula… e-es una rata blanca, si la ves por favor no la mates o… algo… -Genial, el tartamudeo seguramente causa una excelente primera impresión, Peter sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza con algo… -oh, dios, él se quedó callado… es que dije algo?- Buscó en su pequeña explicación por algo que pudiera haber molestado al visitante pero no encontró nada, mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras esperaba una respuesta del mercenario, un hábito común cuando se ponía nervioso (sí, a pesar de ser un superhéroe).

Wade quería decir algo, enserio que quería, pero no lograba que algo coherente saliera de su boca cuando tenía tan grabada en la mente la imagen de esos dulces labios moviéndose; los imaginó moviéndose sobre él, sobre su boca, sobre su miembro, y esto solo aumentó la incomodidad localizada en su entrepierna.

-Hey, Spidey-boy, ¿cierto? te puedo ayudar a buscar, solo necesito dónde dejar esto.- señaló a la pequeña bolsa de lona y se aplaudió por haber logrado mantener la estabilidad en su voz y lograr formar una frase coherente cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar profundamente enterrado en ese dulce trasero.

-Claro, te enseñare tu habitación-. Peter sonrió, agradeciendo la distracción, solo para pensar después que el estar solo en una habitación con una cama no era la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en los mil usos que podía darle al cuerpo del caliente-como-el-infierno mercenario (en nombre de la ciencia, claro, porque él era todo un científico, profesionalismo y todo eso… claro…) . Ahora que recordaba, se decía por ahí que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices… oh, el desearía tanto el poder pasa su lengua por cada una de ellas... tuvo que detener sus fantasías al llegar a la puerta de la habitación destinada a su nueva visita, en la segunda planta.- y… bueno, aquí es, si necesitas… cualquier cosa… sólo dime-. Le sonrió de forma sugerente antes de apartar la mirada. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Peter sólo no podía creer que se acabara de insinuar al mercenario, ¿de dónde había salido eso?

Dios, el muchacho ni siquiera parecía mayor de edad, Wade tenía que detenerse en ese momento, bastante seguro de que el Capi y Tony Stark no apreciarían en lo absoluto el que se aprovechara de su pequeño y dulce retoño… ¿Qué… qué fue eso? ¿Esa pausa en la última frase del chico fue… una sugerencia...? Definitivamente ya estaba delirando, necesitaba poner algo de distancia en ese momento, pero oh, él estaba tan necesitado y el pequeño solo se había ofrecido tan amablemente que… NO! Definitivamente necesitaba poner distancia… y tomar una ducha muy, muy fría.

Un pequeño borrón banco pasó corriendo justo detrás del mercenario y Peter sólo actuó por impulso (mal Peter, muy mal).

-Ahí está!- Peter se abalanzó sobre el pequeño roedor, olvidando por completo que entre la pequeña rata y él se encontraban dos metros de firme musculo enfundados en un traje negro y rojo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo, con ese caliente cuerpo sobre el suyo y una pistola presionando contra su sien mientras algo mucho más grande presionaba contra su entrepierna… -Ok, ok, quizá si no me muevo él no se dé cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre mi cuerpo-.

Demonios! Bien, Wade, derriba al chico y apunta tu arma a su cabeza, veamos cómo te funciona eso.

–Yo… lo lamento Spidey-boy, es solo que me sorprendiste.- trató de moverse de encima del pequeño cuerpo sólo para notar una deliciosa erección presionando contra la suya.

-Aaahh…- Peter trató de no moverse, en verdad, pero cuando el hombre trató de levantarse de encima de él lo único que logró fue frotar sus erecciones juntas y dios, se sentía tan bien… Más tarde hablaría seriamente con el mercenario sobre lo de "Spidey-boy", definitivamente tenía que saber cómo se había enterado, pero por ahora… su cerebro tenía otras cosas mejores en las que concentrarse.

Wade podría fácilmente ignorar al chico, levantarse y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero era un mercenario maldita sea, los mercenarios tomaban lo que querían cuando querían y en ese momento lo que él quería era escuchar más de esos dulces gemidos de placer; frotó de nuevo su erección contra la del chico a la vez que más gemidos escapaban de esos dulces labios.

-A-Aaaahhh Nmmmm!- Peter no podía evitar los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, eso solo se sentía tan bien que lo único que pudo hacer fue enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mercenario y arquear su espalda en un intento de prolongar el tortuoso placer que lo recorría.- Wade! Aaahhh….

Maldita sea, nunca creyó que su nombre pronunciado por esos dulces labios fuese a sonar tan jodidamente erótico, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, moliendo las dos erecciones juntas, definitivamente la ropa estorbaba, pero no quería asustar al chico con sus cicatrices, así que se conformó con liberar sus erecciones y acariciarlas al mismo tiempo en su mano derecha, a un ritmo que aseguraba que no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Con su mano libre sostuvo las dos muñecas del menor sobre su cabeza, y maldición si no se veía adorable así de indefenso y expuesto, gimiendo por sus caricias.

-Ohhh dios, Wade! Aaaahhh! Mas! Mmm… Aaahhh…- Peter no podía creer que esto en realidad estuviera sucediendo, su cerebro se sentía fundido y lo único que podía pensar era en lo malditamente bien que las caricias se sentían y lo cerca que estaba; él realmente amaría sentir los labios del mercenario sobre los suyos, o sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero parecía que eso no sucedería por ahora, así que se limitó a disfrutar lo que en ese momento le ofrecía; continuó moviendo sus caderas al compás de las caricias del mercenario sobre sus miembros… tan cerca… tan caliente, tan rápido… los movimientos de la mano del mercenario se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos, errantes; Peter sentía la respiración del hombre en su cuello a través de la máscara, su peso sobre su cuerpo y el agonizante placer recorriendo su cuerpo… un último par de caricias sobre sus miembro enviaron a Peter sobre el borde.

-Wade!-. Peter gritó su nombre mientras oleada tras oleada de devastador placer recorrían su cuerpo.

Su nombre en esos dulces labios mientras el placer lo reclamaba y el menor se derramaba en su mano, fue suficiente para enviar a Wade al borde también, haciéndole correrse con un profundo gemido mientras mordía fuertemente el punto entre el cuello y el hombro del chico a través de la máscara, provocando un gemido más por parte de este… dios, Wade podría jurar que se había vuelto adicto a esos gemidos.

-Creo que… necesitamos limpiar esto…- Wade se levantó del chico y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Fin del primer capítulo. -W-


	2. Capítulo 2

Mercenario II

Peter miró a Wade a los ojos por un momento, esa máscara hacía realmente difícil el tratar de averiguar lo que pensaba; la conciencia de lo que acababan de hacer lo golpeó de repente y duro, no podía creer que había hecho eso. El menor declinó la oferta de Wade y se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, bajó la mirada encontrándose con que era demasiado bochornoso el mirarlo a los ojos ahora, acomodó su ropa y pasó por un lado de él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de ahí.

Peter entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, como si eso pudiera detener al mercenario si decidía que quería entrar; entró al baño, se deshizo de su ropa y tomó una ducha; mientras las frías gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, el recuerdo de las caricias de Wade regresó con más fuera aún y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Wade se quedó parado en medio del pasillo viendo desaparecer el bello trasero de SU Spidey-boy (porque definitivamente era suyo, aunque él no lo supiera aún) por las escaleras; decidió dejarle su espacio por ahora, pero definitivamente planeaba hacerlo suyo antes de que terminara el día, ya había probado un poco de ese delicioso cuerpo y había decidido que lo quería todo, y nadie ni nada se interpondría entre este mercenario y su pequeña presa.

-¿Jarvis? – Peter llamó al A.I. cuando regresó a su habitación.

-¿Sí, señor? – Peter sonrió, el conocido acento británico siempre le hacía sentirse en una película de James Bond.

-¿Podrías borrar de las grabaciones lo que acaba de suceder en el pasillo entre el señor Wade y yo?

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor, va en contra de las órdenes del señor Stark-. Peter resopló.

-Oh, vamos Jarvis, sé que entiendes el problema aquí, ayúdame un poco-. El A.I. dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

-Está bien, señor, borrando datos.

-Gracias Jarvis, voy a descansar, no… no dejes que nadie entre a esta habitación, despiértame si llaman mis padres, por favor.

-Sí señor.

Peter se dejó caer en la cama y decidió descansar un poco, ya se encargaría de lo que fuera después.

Wade suspiró cansinamente mientras pensaba en el breve encuentro con el pequeño héroe; después de tomar una ducha comenzó a desempacar sus cosas [que no eran muchas] y al terminar se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, viendo al techo; el lugar no era para nada como su guarida, el lugar era demasiado limpio y organizado, demasiada tecnología Stark por todos lados. El antihéroe decidió cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento, quizá con un poco de suerte soñara con su pequeño Spidey-boy.

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos y con la consciencia vino el recuerdo de lo sucedido anteriormente; un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Oh, dios…

Un gruñido se escuchó desde su estómago y decidió que se alimentaría primero, ya después vería que hacer con el mercenario que ahora vivía en el sótano. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó el primer par de jeans que encontró en su armario y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Jarvis? -. Preguntó, y esperó la respuesta del C.I.

-¿Sí, señor?.

-¿Llamaron mis padres?

-Me temo que no, señor; el señor Stark mencionó que la zona a donde viajarían probablemente haría difícil el establecer comunicaciones, pero que llamaría en cuanto le fuera posible.

-Gracias, Jarvis-. Bien, al menos tenía algo menos de qué preocuparse; enserio amaba a sus padres, pero eran un tanto… controladores. Peter caminó a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico para sacar una jarra con agua fresca; luego de beber un poco abrió la despensa pensando en qué haría para comer [puesto que había dormido algunas horas y la hora del desayuno había pasado hacía rato]. Al final se decantó por un poco de pasta, que era de las pocas cosas que podía preparar decentemente y sin quemar nada; sacó todo lo que necesitaba del refrigerador y de la despensa y comenzó a cocinar, su estómago haciendo ruido de nuevo a medida que la cocina se inundaba con el aroma de las especias y la salsa de tomate.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que sintió un peso apoyándose en su espalda y un par de manos desliándose desvergonzadamente por su torso y abdomen. ¿Cómo su sentido arácnido no lo había prevenido de lo que -obviamente- era un ataque en toda regla?

Wade abrió los ojos un par de horas después y decidió explorar un poco; después de un rato vagando por los sótanos de la mansión [en donde, para su desilusión no encontró nada interesante] comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la primera planta, un tanto aburrido de andar dando vueltas por el lugar; al entrar en la estancia, un delicioso aroma lo asaltó de pronto, giró su cabeza buscando la fuente y se dio cuenta de que provenía de lo que al parecer era la cocina; decidiendo que definitivamente el aroma le había abierto el apetito, se dirigió a allí.

Unos jeans de mezclilla se sostenían por muy poco de las caderas de su pequeño spidey, mientras este se movía de un lado al otro de la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser una deliciosa pasta y una ensalada; El mercenario no pudo pasar por alto que, además de los jeans, el pequeño héroe no llevaba nada más puesto, y esto sin duda despertó su imaginación, así como los recuerdos de aquello que habían dejado sin concluir en el piso de su habitación. Él realmente podría pasar por alto el impulso de asaltar a su pequeño bocadillo mientras se encontraba descuidado e indefenso, pero era un mercenario, y los mercenarios no dejaban escapar este tipo de oportunidades.

Wade se acercó lentamente al joven héroe por la espalda, evitando ser visto y se pegó a su espalda, recorriendo con su nariz el pálido cuello e inhalando profundamente el delicioso aroma de su piel, el mismo aroma que provocaba estragos en la entrepierna del mercenario; deslizó sus manos por todo el torso y abdomen del joven héroe, deleitándose del efecto que esas caricias tenían en su Spidey-boy; un estremecimiento por parte del adolescente le hicieron ver que el joven lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, a pesar de que trataba de demostrar lo contrario.

Wade comenzó a acariciarle un poco más abajo, casi llegando a la cinturilla del pantalón; Peter sabía que tenía que hacer o decir algo en ese momento, ya que había tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado del mercenario [nada personal, solo no le gustaba para nada la sensación de que sus neuronas se desactivaban por completo en presencia del anti-héroe], pero simplemente no podía resistirse, por más que trataba de obligar a su cuerpo a que se alejara de él, lo más que conseguía era permanecer inmóvil y eso no era de ayuda, tenía que hacer algo…

-Er… Wade… qué… ¿Qué crees estás haciendo?

-Uhm… ¿acariciando a mi Spidey-boy en la cocina?

Genial, ahora el mercenario iba por toda la casa proclamándolo como su propiedad.

-Yo... ¡yo no soy propiedad tuya ni de nadie Wade! ¡Suéltame ya! – Peter no podía creer que había encontrado las fueras para decirle eso al mercenario, especialmente cuando su cuerpo le gritaba todo lo contrario.

Wade había tratado de ir despacio con su pequeño arácnido, pero sin duda lo que acababa de escuchar era todo un reto, y él amaba los retos. Deslizó un poco su máscara hacia arriba, aprovechando que en la posición en la que se encontraba, el joven no podría ver sus marcas, y deslió lentamente su lengua por el níveo cuello de nuevo, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, para susurrar en un tono bajo y enronquecido por el placer: -¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso que me pides, Spidey-boy?

Peter no podía creer lo que su cerebro estaba siendo sometido por un par de caricias y un susurro en su oído, definitivamente el mercenario no traería más que problemas a su [de por sí] caótica vida.

-E-estoy muy seguro, Wade, aléjate de mí ahora. – Peter trató de sonar lo más firme posible, pero la verdad le era bastante complicado con la erección del mercenario presionando contra su trasero, haciéndole a su cerebro inútil a todo excepto el pensamiento de tener ese enorme miembro dentro suyo. Trató de empujar al mercenario hacia atrás, pero lo único que logró fue frotar más su trasero contra la entrepierna del anti-héroe, provocando que un bajo gemido surgiera de su boca.

-aahhh, Wade, por favor…- Peter ya no sabía si rogaba por que el mercenario le dejara libre o por que lo tomara de una vez y dejara de jugar con él.

Oh, el pequeño estaba rogando, y Wade definitivamente iba a responder a su súplica; deslizando la mano un poco más al sur por debajo de la mezclilla, se apoderó suavemente de la erección del adolescente, comenzando a estimularla en lentos y tortuosos movimientos.

-Aaahhh! Wade! – el pequeño se escuchaba especialmente necesitado mientras el mercenario lo acariciaba; Wade mordisqueó suavemente el cuello del menor mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las movimientos de su mano, provocando que el más joven apretara el trasero instintivamente contra su erección, destrozando por completo el poco control que el mercenario pudiese haber tenido. – Wade! Por favor…- Su pequeño Spidey-boy gemía tan dulcemente que definitivamente no podía hacerlo esperar más.

Peter realmente creía que el mercenario lo haría rogar eternamente, esa pequeña tortura lo estaba matando lento.

-Wade… Aaah! Nmmmm..! Wade… por… Aaah! Por favor…- el placer lo recorría despiadadamente mientras el mercenario acariciaba su miembro una y otra vez al tiempo que desliaba su lengua por su cuello. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, el antihéroe se detuvo para después recargarlo de frente contra el mostrador de la cocina.

-No te muevas, Spidey-boy, es una orden, y te prometo que me detendré si la desobedeces. – Peter no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer una orden de la persona que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer en medio de la cocina, pero moverse y hablar no eran la misma cosa, así que cuando sus pantalones fueron bajados y su trasero masajeado completamente, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Wade, qué estás…? Aaaahhh! – un escalofrío de placer lo recorrió cuando el mercenario se agachó a la altura de su trasero y comenzó a deslizar su lengua rodeando y humedeciendo su agujero a la vez que introducía un dedo y comenzaba a estirarlo. – Oh, dios… Wade! Nmmmm! Aaah! - El mercenario añadió otro dígito más antes de comenzar a moverlos en forma de tijera, estirando un poco más es estrecho agujero. – Aaaaaahh Wade! Si! Mmmm… Por favor Wade, estoy listo, ahora… Aaaaahh! – Peter casi se corre cuando el mercenario encontró su dulce punto y comenzó a masajearlo con cada intrusión de sus dedos- Aahh! maldición Wade, te juro que si no me tomas ahora…- Peter dejó de hablar cuando el mayor detuvo sus caricias y se puso de pie hasta estar pegado a su espalda de nuevo, con su erecto miembro acariciando su trasero y con la boca deslizándose por su cuello de nuevo, mordisqueando en lo que seguramente mañana sería una marca bastante notoria.

- Parece que mi Spidey-boy está algo impaciente…- Wade sonrió mientras se movía lentamente deslizando su miembro por el trasero del adolescente.

- Wade! Por favor…- los pequeños gemidos estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, Wade estaba seguro de que moriría si no se enterraba pronto y muy profundo dentro de ese dulce trasero, pero no podía evitar torturar un poco más a su pequeño arácnido; deslió su lengua por el pálido cuello, marcándolo una vez más antes de bajar su propio pantalón, tomar su miembro y dirigirlo hacia la entrada, introduciéndose lentamente hasta quedar totalmente enfundado en ese delicioso pasaje.

-Aaaaaahhh! Wade!

- Maldición… Peter… estás tan ajustado…dios…

Peter sintió morir cuando Wade por fin estuvo dentro de él, era lo que había esperado y muchísimo más… definitivamente los recargos morales de haberle entregado su virginidad a un mercenario podían esperar, en ese momento lo púnico en lo que su cerebro podía concentrarse era en el intenso placer que el mayor le propiciaba.

-Wade… muévete, por favor…

-¿Estás seguro, Spidey-Boy? – El mercenario realmente no quería dañar a su pequeño héroe arácnido, así que comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando que ambos hombre gimieran al unísono ante el placer que los recorría.

-Aaaahhh!...

A Peter en verdad le enternecía que el mercenario quisiera protegerle, pero el pausado ritmo que había establecido lo estaba volviendo loco, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más rápido, tomando lo que necesitaba del mayor.

-Aaahhh! Si! Eso es, mi pequeño Spidey-boy, toma lo que necesites… Mmmm..! – El mercenario permanecía con su boca junto a su oído, susurrándole suavemente, en contraste con la fuera con la que comenzó a embestir su trasero.

Wade no podía creer que por fin estaba haciendo suyo a su pequeño héroe, y por la forma en que el adolescente lo envolvía y lo apretaba, parecía que no durarían mucho, ninguno de los dos; Wade apretó con fuerza las caderas del menor mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y cambiaba ligeramente su posición, en un ángulo que hizo ver estrellas al menor.

-Aaaaahhh! Wade! Mas, aaaahhh! – El pequeño pedía más, y no había forma en que el mercenario pudiera negárselo; Wade comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, lanzando sobre el borde al menor con un par más de embestidas, para llegar justo después de él mientras escuchaba al pequeño gritar su nombre. – Wade!

Peter gritó el nombre del mercenario mientras el orgasmo más devastador que hubiese experimentado lo recorría en oleada tras oleada de intenso placer, poco después sintió como el mayor se corría dentro de él, abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda al momento que un ronco gemido escapaba de su garganta.

-Aaaahhh…!- después de permanecer unos momentos tratando de recuperar el aliento, Peter sintió cómo el mayor colocaba de nuevo su máscara en su lugar antes de retirar lentamente su miembro, luego de lo cual giró al menor hasta encararlo y acarició suavemente su rostro.

-Eso… ha sido perfecto, Spidey-boy. – susurró, antes de tomarlo en brazos y alzarlo.

-Wade! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Peter exigió saber mientras un profundo sonrojo cubría su rostro al ser cargado como novia por el mercenario.

-Vamos a tomar una ducha, juntos, y esta vez no permitiré que escapes- Wade sonrió dentro de la máscara mientras comenzaba a avanzar; Peter escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, ocultando su sonrojo y admitiendo que no tenía las energías necesarias para resistirse al mercenario.


End file.
